The present invention is directed to a device that may be used to hold objects, and in particular to a holder that is interconnectable with like configured holders and is mountable to a vertical surface.
Various items or materials stored in cans or bottles may be used in work places and residential settings. For example, operators in manufacturing settings may have beverages or containers of lubricants or sprays at or near their work stations. In addition to fluids, cans or bottles may be used to hold small parts or powders. Such items may occupy work surfaces, clutter a work area, or be positioned in inconvenient locations. Still further, small objects, writing implements, parts or other items that are not held in a separate can or bottle may also need to be retained.